La Force de l'Esprit
by Rafikis
Summary: Après une enquête difficile, Kate semble changée. Rick arrivera-t-il à comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


La force de l'esprit

**Genre** : Romance, Drame

**Rating **: K, avec une tendance M au début et à la fin.

**Personnages principaux** : Rick et Kate, surtout mais les autres seront aussi la

**Résumé **: Après une enquête difficile, Kate semble changée. Rick arrivera-t-il à comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

**Spoiler : Il va y en avoir de la saison 4 par-ci par-là **(même si normalement tout le monde les connaît) On peut situer ma fic juste avant l'épisode 9 et surtout avant le 10

**Note **: Quand une bisounourse s'essaye au drame, ça peut donner ça

Assis dans cette cave lugubre, je regardais ma vie doucement s'échapper. Goutte après goutte, des perles écarlates s'enfuyaient de mon poignet pour rejoindre au sol celles déjà présentes. Je n'avais pas mal, la douleur physique ne pouvait rivaliser avec celle qui me broyait le cœur depuis un moment déjà. Il avait gagné. Il avait gagné, depuis quelque temps déjà mais aujourd'hui, il avait porté l'estocade finale. Il m'avait privé du dernier espoir qu'il me restait. Je n'avais donc plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre la mort. Je la réclamais même. Après tout, même l'enfer ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que j'avais vécu pendant ces 3 derniers mois. Seulement 3 mois, quand j'y pensais c'était peu de choses et pourtant… Tant de choses étaient arrivées en ce seul laps de temps. Je sentais la vie m'abandonner et avec elle, mes souvenirs. Le pire c'est que les bons avaient disparus en premier. Je n'arrivais à me remémorer que les mauvais, surtout comment tout avait commencé, et Lui.

Beckett m'avait appelé un matin de bonne heure, un mercredi, je crois. Des gamins avaient fait une fête un peu arrosée dans Central Park, se perdant pour rentrer chez eux et étaient tombés un peu par hasard sur un cadavre. Je la rejoignis à l'une des entrées et c'est ensemble que nous finîmes le chemin, en silence et en sirotant tranquillement nos cafés. J'avais remarqué depuis quelques temps que nos silences n'avaient plus rien de gênant, juste deux personnes qui se connaissent bien et qui veulent profiter de la simple présence de l'autre. Nous arrivâmes vite sur le lieu de la découverte macabre. Lanie nous tournait le dos et nous masquait la tête de la victime. Elle semblait légèrement crispée. Kate lui demanda :

« - Lanie, qu'est ce que tu as pour nous ? La légiste se leva d'un bond et braqua sur nous des yeux rougis d'où s'échappaient encore quelques larmes. Se précipitant dans les bras de l'inspectrice, elle répondit :

Oh, Kate, j'ai eu si peur.

Lanie, qu'est qu'il ce passe ? Redemanda Kate en éloignant un peu la légiste d'elle alors que mes yeux observaient le cadavre, à la recherche de ce qui avait pu bouleverser à ce point notre amie. Ce fut quand je découvris le visage de la victime que je compris et je laissais échapper :

Oh mon dieu, on dirait vous !

Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était toi et puis il y a d'infimes différences mais… Lanie ne termina pas sa phrase, elle échappa un nouveau sanglot. Kate posa ses mains sur ses épaules et obligea son amie à la regarder.

Lanie, ce n'est pas moi, allongée par terre mais j'ai besoin de toi pour lui faire justice alors je voudrais que tu te calmes et que tu me dises si tu es capable d'assurer, termina Kate avec un léger sourire.

Je vais le faire, répondit la légiste en ravalant ses larmes et en retournant près du corps.

Faire quoi ? demanda une voix enjouée dans notre dos. Nous retournant, nous découvrîmes les gars un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kate explosa d'une colère froide.

Vous étiez où ?

On a été pris dans les bouchons et quand en arrivant, on a vu que le légiste s'occupait déjà du corps, on est allés interroger les gamins, expliqua Ryan un peu confus.

Et ? demanda leur chef en croisant les bras.

Et rien, répondit Esposito sur la défensive. Il était déjà froid quand ils l'ont trouvé et ils étaient tellement ivres qu'ils étaient bien incapable de voir si il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours. Kate se retourna et rejoignit Lanie près du corps

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ryan dans un souffle.

Vous n'avez pas vu le corps ? demandais-je en continuant à regarder les deux jeunes femmes.

C'est à ce point gore ? interrogea Esposito.

Non, d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle a été tué d'une balle en plein cœur mais… je m'arrêtais car je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais dire. Moi aussi, quand j'avais vu le corps, j'avais eu un moment de panique et heureusement que j'avais senti Kate à mes côtés sinon je me serais sûrement effondré.

Mais ? demanda Ryan en interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Regardant les deux hommes, je découvris qu'en plus d'être confus, ils étaient maintenant inquiets.

Allez voir, leur dis-je dans un souffle. »

J'aurais voulu les prévenir mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je perdais mes mots, le comble pour un auteur. Je vis les gars s'approcher à leur tour du corps. Ryan eut un mouvement de recul quand il découvrit la victime mais Esposito s'accroupit en face des filles. Il ne parla pas mais son geste montrait qu'il était là. M'approchant à mon tour, je découvris que les filles avaient retrouvé un semblant de sourire. Je m'attendais à ce que l'enquête soit dure mais pas qu'elle bouleverse à ce point ma vie. Kate finit par repasser en mode flic.

« - Alors, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Lanie alors que les gars commençaient à examiner les lieux.

Une balle en pleine poitrine, répondit la légiste en consultant ses notes. D'après les dimensions, ça viens d'une petite arme, un 22 au maximum mais j'en saurai plus quand j'aurai extrait la balle. Par contre, elle n'a pas été tuée ici. Le tueur a même attendu que le sang finisse de couler pour la déplacer.

Donc, pour toi, la mort remonterait à quand ?

Plus de 12 heures mais, encore une fois, je pourrai te donner plus de précisions une fois à la morgue.

Ok, conclut-elle en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule. Les gars, vous avez quelque chose ?

Des traces de pas, lui répondit Esposito de la lisière des arbres.

C'est peu, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Ce sont les seules visibles dans toute la zone et vu leur profondeur, celui qui les a faites devait porter quelque chose de lourd.

Très bien, envoyez la scientifique faire un moulage, on ne sait jamais. On rentre, dit Kate un peu dépitée.

On ne connaît pas l'identité de la victime, demandais-je en réalisant qu'à aucun moment, personne n'avait demandé.

Lanie n'aurait pas été aussi affolée si elle avait trouvé ses papiers et les gars auraient sûrement signalé s'ils avaient trouvé son sac. Il n'y a plus rien à faire ici, Castle, » termina-t-elle en regardant les assistants de Lanie s'occuper du corps.

Le retour au commissariat se fit lui aussi en silence, mais un silence bien différent de celui du matin. Je sentais Kate tendue. C'est sûr que de voir son sosie étendu dans l'herbe avait de quoi chambouler même la plus insensible des personnes et Kate était très loin d'être insensible, surtout depuis son accident. De mon côté, j'avais passé en revue toutes mes pitreries pour détendre l'atmosphère, rien ne me semblait aller. Je préférais donc garder le silence. Arrivé au bureau, Kate ramena un tableau blanc de la réserve et commença à noter le peu de choses que l'on savait. Pendant ce temps, je ne trouvais rien de plus utile que de lui faire un café. Tant que Lanie ne nous avait pas transmis les empreintes et les radios de la victime, nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose. Cela prendrait un peu de temps à la légiste. Sûrement 1 heure, estimais-je. Aussi fus-je surpris quand à peine une demi-heure plus tard, alors que nous étions tous les 4 en train de nous abîmer les yeux sur ce maudit tableau blanc, l'ordinateur d'Esposito bipa et le portable de Kate sonna. L'hispanique alla à son ordinateur pour voir le mail qui venait d'arriver alors que Kate s'éloignait un peu pour prendre l'appel. L'inspecteur fit quelques manœuvres sur son ordinateur et revint vers nous. Kate semblait pâlir au fur et à mesure de sa conversation. J'échangeais un regard inquiet avec les gars alors qu'elle nous rejoignait.

« - Espo, Lanie m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyé les empreintes de notre victime.

- J'ai lancé une recherche dans les bases de donnés, on verra si on a une touche. Et vous ?

- Lanie m'a expliqué que notre morte avait subit beaucoup d'opérations de chirurgie esthétique dont certaines ont remodelé sa structure osseuse.

- Pour vous ressembler ? demandais-je un peu surpris. Kate hocha la tête. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une idée me traversa la tête. Mais de son propre chef ? Là est la question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Ryan

- Imaginons, une jeune femme un tout petit peu impressionnable qui veut changer de vie mais n'en a pas les moyens. Un soir, elle discute avec quelqu'un. Elle lui explique qu'elle voudrait changer, ressembler à quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment-là que cette personne lui propose de l'aider. Un peu septique, elle demande la contre-partie. Il n'y en a pas, lui répond-on. Elle ne cherche donc pas plus loin et accepte. Les opérations sont bien sûr douloureuses mais à chaque fois, elle aime un peu plus son nouveau moi. Quand au commanditaire, lui qui a probablement choisi cette apparence, voit son fantasme se réaliser. Je suis désolé mais je pense que c'est sûrement un fan un peu dérangé de Nikki qui a fait ça, terminais-je en baissant le regard, gêné.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il va encore falloir lire tous les courriers de tes fans, se plaignit Javier avec un léger sourire.

- Gina a mis en place un système de tri après l'enquête Tisdale. Tous les courriers un peu bizarres sont envoyés au service juridique qui juge s'il y en a qui méritent des recherches approfondies. Si je vais les chercher maintenant, je peux être de retour avec dans une heure et les avoir lu d'ici ce soir, » expliquais-je en enfilant ma veste sous le regard ébahi des gars et franchement perplexe de Kate. Alors que je sortais mon portable pour appeler Frank afin qu'il puisse préparer les courriers, j'entendis Kevin demander à Kate :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Je pense qu'il s'en veut.

- Mais pourquoi ? » rajouta Javier.

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Kate car la standardiste de Black Pawn, Emilie, je crois, venait de décrocher. La conversation avec Frank dura moins de deux minutes et il me promit que tout serait prêt à mon arrivée. Une heure et demie plus tard, j'étais de retour avec une enveloppe bien moins épaisse que ce que j'aurais pensé. Frank avait tellement bien fait les choses que j'avais une liste qui apparemment regroupait les noms ou pseudo des auteurs de ces lettres. Dès les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, je me précipitais sur les gars :

« - Tenez voici la liste de tous les tarés qui ont écrit à Black Pawn à mon sujet.

- Ben, dis donc, ça a été rapide !

- Apparemment Gina pensait que ça risquait de se reproduire et Frank est ultra compétant donc… Où est Beckett ? demandais-je en regardant les alentours.

- Descendue à la morgue, Lanie aurait trouvé de nouveaux éléments, lui répondit Javier alors que Kevin commençait à rentrer les noms dans la base de données.

- Très bien, je vais m'installer en salle de réunion et commencer ma lecture, » expliquais-je en secouant l'enveloppe avec les lettres. Je vis les gars opiner du chef et je m'installais dans la grande salle. Les lettres que Frank m'avait donné étaient toutes plus bizarre les unes que les autres mais je ne voyais pas vraiment de choses alarmantes. J'espérais que les gars feraient une touche avec l'un des noms. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa mais Kate finit par remonter. Je ne m'aperçus pas immédiatement de sa présence mais au bout d'un moment je sentis que quelqu'un m'observait. Dans un premier temps, je pensais que c'était Gates mais en relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que c'était mon amie. Elle était appuyée au montant de la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nous restâmes à nous regarder en silence pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne dise :

« - Les gars m'ont expliqué que vous leur aviez donné une liste possible de suspects.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé cette liste, je ne fais qu'utiliser le boulot d'autres, rajoutais-je d'un ton morose.

- Castle, rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit, peut-on brimer Jodi Foster pour la tentative d'assassinat de John Hinckley contre Reagan ?

- Non, répondis-je penaud en repensant à cette conversation, mais par contre c'est à voir pour l'île de Nim, terminais-je avec le sourire.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- J'ai des fans bizarres mais aucun ne me semble dangereux. J'espère qu'un nom de la liste correspondra à un nom dans la base de données. Et vous, de votre coté ?

- Lanie a trouvé des particules sous les ongles de la victime, elle pense que ce sont des pollens. Elle a envoyé les échantillons au labo mais avec leur retard habituel, on pourra s'estimer heureux si on a les résultats la semaine prochaine. Elle a extrait la balle et a confirmé le calibre, un 22mm. Par contre, elle n'a pas noté une quelconque activité sexuelle dans les heures qui ont précédé sa mort.

- Finalement, le fantasme du commanditaire n'était peut-être pas sexuel mais il voulait peut être vous voir morte. Est-il possible que l'un des hommes que vous avez envoyé en prison puisse être sorti et chercher à se venger ?

- Je n'en vois pas mais ça peut être une piste à explorer, répondit-elle avec une moue perplexe que je trouvais absolument adorable.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, comment notre victime a pu se payer les opérations ? Non, parce que personnellement, ma carte bleue se souvient encore de la fois ou Meredith s'est fait refaire la poitrine. On pourrait peut-être voir avec ses comptes.

- Oui mais vu qu'on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité de la victime, ça va être difficile de demander à une banque de nous donner ses relevés.

- Plus maintenant ! s'exclama Kevin en pénétrant dans la salle.

- On a un nom pour notre victime, compléta Javier. Emma Jones. Elle était fichée pour des petits délits mais semblait s'être rangée depuis 5 ans. J'ai trouvé ou elle bossait, termina-t-il en tendant un papier à Kate.

- Et bien, voilà, on avance un peu. Pendant qu'on va à son travail, trouvez ses relevés de compte et commencez à les éplucher.

Kate se leva et je fis de même. Le trajet jusqu'au boulot de notre victime se fit en silence. Apparemment Emma travaillait comme secrétaire dans un cabinet comptable au nord de Manhattan. Une question me hantait, comment une fille apparemment sans histoire s'était retrouvée mêlée à tout ca ? J'étais sûr que Kate se posait elle aussi la question. Arrivés sur place, Kate demanda à rencontrer le directeur. Une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'Alexis nous conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Elle avait bien sûr été surprise en voyant Kate mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire après que ma partenaire ait prouvé son identité en montrant sa plaque. Le manageur l'écouta à peine quand elle fit les présentations mais quand il finit par relever le regard, il m'ignora superbement pour se concentrer exclusivement sur Kate, je perçus même une lueur de désir dans ses yeux. Peut-être ressentait-il la même chose pour notre victime ? Après tout, c'était un fait établi que Emma et Kate se ressemblaient suffisamment pour passer pour des sœurs. Je me demandais s'ils n'avaient pas eu une liaison et je sentis une colère froide m'envahir mais Kate commença à poser des questions avant que j'ai pu faire quelque chose de stupide comme balancer ce type par la fenêtre.

"- M. Liberg, vous connaissez cette jeune femme, demanda-t-elle en lui montrant une photo de notre victime.

- Bien sur, c'est Emma. Elle a des problèmes ? demande-t-il visiblement perplexe.

- Elle est morte, lâcha Kate un peu abrupt. Liberg pâlit d'un coup. J'avais sûrement raison, ce gars avait plus que des sentiments professionnels voir même amicaux envers sa secrétaire. Restait plus qu'à savoir si ses émotions avaient pu le pousser au meurtre

- Comment ?

- Elle a été assassinée, lui expliquais-je en espérant le faire réagir.

- C'est impossible, s'écria-t-il en se levant de son siège.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kate sur la défensive.

- Emma est… était la gentillesse même, expliqua-t-il en se rasseyant.

- Avez-vous eu une quelconque relation extra-professionnelle avec notre victime ? demandais-je pour confirmer mon intuition.

- J'aurai aimé mais Emma ne semblait pas intéressée. Elle acceptait par politesse un déjeuner mais notre conversation a surtout tourné autour de notre travail. Je gardais espoir mais je n'ai pas insisté.

- Avait-elle un petit ami ? demanda Kate

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais posez la question à Maud, elles se connaissaient bien.

- Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, dit Kate en signe de conclusion.

- J'espère que vous retrouverez celui qui a fait ça, et alors que nous allions passer la porte Liberg nous interpella une dernière fois. Inspecteur, excusez moi de vous poser la question mais vous étiez parentes avec Emma ? Non parce que vous vous ressemblez comme deux sœurs.

- Non, répondit Kate en franchissant la porte. La réflexion du manager m'étonna un peu et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander

- De quand date la dernière opération d'Emma ?

- Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit-il franchement surpris.

- Mlle Jones a subit plusieurs opérations pour ressembler à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, compléta Kate qui était revenue sur ses pas.

- J'ai toujours connu Emma comme ça.

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle travaille pour vous ? demandais-je de plus en plus perplexe.

- 1 an, peut être 1 an et demi. Posez aussi la question à Maud, elle saura sûrement être plus précise que moi. »

Nous sortîmes du bureau, franchement perdus. Si c'était bien une vengeance, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir exécuté dès qu'Emma eut ressemblé à Kate ? La réceptionniste nous indiqua où trouver le bureau de Maud. Une fois à destination, Kate interpella une jeune femme du même âge qu'elle et donc du même âge qu'Emma.

« - Maud

- Eh, Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au lieu de profiter de ton jour de congé ? Nous nous regardâmes avec Kate avant que ma partenaire réponde.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas Mlle Jones. Je suis Kate Beckett, Police de New York. Maud nous regarda perplexe. Je suis désolée mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle concernant votre amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Elle est décédée, lui expliqua Kate avec douceur. Maud se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en posant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Je suis navrée mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. » Notre interlocutrice ne nous répondit pas. Elle fixait un point sur le plancher. Kate s'accroupit à ses côtés et d'une voix douce, commença à poser ses questions.

« - Maud, je suis sûre que vous voulez nous aider à arrêter celui qui a fait ça. Je sais que c'est dur mais nous avons vraiment besoin de quelques renseignements.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans en juin.

- Et depuis combien de temps travaillait-elle ici ?

- Elle a du être embouchée moins de 6 mois après notre rencontre. J'ai fait le forcing auprès de John… M. Lieberg, précisa-t-elle devant nos regards perplexes.

- Vous a-t-elle parlé de ses opérations de chirurgie esthétique ?

- Je l'ai connue juste avant la dernière.

- Savez-vous comment elle les a financés ? demandais-je

- Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé et j'ai supposé que c'était avec l'argent d'un héritage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais qu'elle perdu ses parents il y a environ quatre ans et que sa première opération remonte à trois.

- A-t-elle eu des ennuis ces derniers temps ? enchaîna Kate.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Elle semblait moins enjouée depuis un ou deux mois mais comme tout le monde en temps de crise.

- A-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie ? demandais-je

- Oui mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Pour ce qu'Emma m'a dit, il a l'air sympa.

- Vous connaissez son nom ?

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Nous allons avoir besoin de regarder dans son ordinateur.

- Je vais vous le montrer.

- Merci pour toutes ces informations, » conclut Kate.

Maud hocha la tête et se leva. Elle nous conduisit au bureau de son amie. Nous regardâmes pendant le quart d'heure suivant les mails et dossiers de notre victime sans rien trouver de bien concluant. Nous rentrâmes au commissariat avec l'espoir que les gars aient trouvé quelque chose. A notre arrivée, nous découvrîmes nos collègues plongés dans des pages de comptes bancaires. Alors que Kate enlevait sa veste, Javier nous lança :

« - Je suis pas sûr que la banque soit une bonne idée. Ça fait trois quart d'heure qu'on est dessus et on a rien trouvé.

- Vous êtes remontés jusqu'à quand ? demandais-je.

- On a couvert une période d'un an, répondit Ryan en s'étirant.

- C'est pas assez, expliqua Kate. On a découvert que sa dernière opération remonterait à presque deux ans.

- Comment vous avez trouvé ça ? demanda Javier en relevant la tête.

- L'une de ses collègues nous a expliqué qu'elles avaient fait connaissance juste avant la dernière opération de notre victime, leur expliquais-je.

- Elle nous a également donné une autre info. Apparemment, elle aurait eu cette idée de chirurgie il y a à peu près 3 ans, leur décrivit Kate, ce qui me donna une idée.

- Quand l'article du Cosmo a été publié…

- Ce sera facile à vérifier dès qu'on trouvera à quand remonte sa première opération, répondit Kevin en attrapant son téléphone. »

Les relevés bancaires des 5 dernières années arrivèrent sur la boite mail du jeune inspecteur quelques minutes plus tard. Maintenant que nous avions un repère temporel, nous trouvâmes assez vite la grosse entrée d'argent ainsi que les paiements à l'un des meilleurs cabinets de chirurgie de New York. Kate décida d'envoyer les gars au cabinet alors que nous allions faire un tour à l'appartement de notre victime. L'idée d'une vengeance envers moi me paraissait de plus en plus plausible mais il y avait encore des éléments bizarres et j'étais loin de me douter à quel point. Arrivés à l'appartement, Kate toqua plusieurs fois à la porte sans obtenir de réponse. Alors qu'elle sortait son attirail pour crocheter la serrure, je posais ma main sur la poignée et actionnais le mécanisme. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Kate me jeta un regard, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? ». Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Je n'y étais pour rien si ce n'est pas verrouillé. Ma partenaire sortit son arme et pénétra dans l'appartement. Ayant examiné rapidement la salle à manger, elle me fit signe de ne pas bouger et se dirigea vers les portes à gauche de la pièce. La première s'ouvrit sur une petite salle de bain ou il n'y avait rien à signaler. La deuxième était la chambre. Kate y entra et je me mis à inspecter un peu la salle à manger, quittant ainsi ma partenaire du regard. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un bruit sourd comme quand quelque chose de lourd tombe sur de la moquette. Me retournant vers la chambre, j'appelais ma partenaire. Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Franchement inquiet, je pénétrais à mon tour dans la pièce. Ce qui je découvris me glaça le sang. Kate était allongée par terre, apparemment inconsciente. En vitesse, je m'accroupis à ses coté et cherchais son pouls. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand je parviens à sentir une pulsation régulière sous mes doigts. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Seulement avant d'avoir pu me relever, je ressentis une violente douleur au cou et je m'effondrais à mon tour, inconscient.

Ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me tira de ma léthargie. J'avais un mal de crâne abominable, encore pire que la pire cuite de ma vie. En grommelant, je finis par mettre la main sur l'appareil et répondis :

« - Castle !

- Enfin ! Ça fait trois heures qu'on vous cherche ! J'avais l'impression que la voix de Javier résonnait encore dans ma tête alors qu'il avait fini de parler

- Doucement, j'ai mal au crâne

- Où êtes-vous, bon sang ? J'ouvris un œil prudent

- Nous sommes toujours dans l'appartement d'Emma, puis tournant la tête, je rajoutais, la voix totalement paniquée, Kate a disparu. »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de Javier, le choc de ne plus voir ma partenaire m'avait replongé dans l'inconscience.

A mon réveil suivant, j'étais à l'hôpital. Une douleur lancinante irradiait toujours mon crâne mais elle semblait moins forte que la fois précédente. Tournant doucement la tête, je vis Javier et Kevin assis sur les fauteuils de la chambre. L'hispanique fut le premier à réagir

« - Comment vas-tu, mon frère ?

- Comme si un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus. Ou est Kate ? demandais-je alors que les souvenirs commençaient à me revenir.

- On comptait sur toi pour nous le dire, expliqua Kevin. Quand on est arrivés, tu étais seul. On a appelé les secours et une équipe de la scientifique. On a vite fait examiné l'appartement mais rien ne nous a permis de comprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé. » Je rassemblais mes esprits et leur racontais ce dont je me souvenais, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose qui nous permettrait d'avancer. Les gars me confirmèrent que j'avais une trace de piqure à la base du cou et qu'on m'avait injecté un sédatif. Alors que je commençais à me redresser pour pouvoir me lever, Javier posa une main ferme sur mon épaule, stoppant ainsi mon geste. Il demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien, je me lève pour partir à la recherche de ma coéquipière, répliquais-je surpris.

- Non, mon pote ! Les médecins ont dit qu'ils voulaient te garder douze heures en observation pour être sûr que ton corps élimine bien les tranquillisants.

- Ils plaisantent, j'espère. Dites-moi que ça fait déjà onze heures que je suis là.

- Désolé, ça en fait à peine trois, me répondit Kevin, un air navré sur le visage. »

Dépité et impuissant, je me laissais retomber sur le lit. J'étais bloqué dans un lit d'hôpital et sans souvenir utile alors que Kate était Dieu seul sait où. Soudain, je ressentis une grand lassitude m'envahir. Une nouvelle fois, je n'avais pas su la protéger. J'avais été impuissant. Malgré moi, quelques larmes franchirent la barrière de mes yeux. J'entendis à peine les gars me saluer et me dire qu'ils me tiendraient au courant. En réfléchissant ce n'était pas à sept heures d'attente que les médecins venaient de me contraindre mais à quasiment quinze vu que ces fichus tortionnaires en blouse blanche ne me laisseraient pas sortir avant 22h et que Javier aura surement laissé des consignes pour qu'on ne me laisse pas rentrer au commissariat avant le lendemain matin. Puis, en y repensant, rien ne m'empêchait de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Appelant l'infirmière, je lui demandais si je pouvais avoir du papier. Elle sembla hésiter, me disant qu'il fallait que je me repose. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire commercial et cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais un bloc note. Je ne vis pas les heures suivantes passer tellement j'étais concentré sur mes recherches. Je ne m'arrêtais que quelques instants quand l'infirmière passa vérifier mes constantes et me faire une prise de sang. Aussi fus-je un peu surpris quand je vis rentrer un médecin dans ma chambre. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je m'aperçus que la nuit était tombée. J'écoutais vaguement le docteur me faire ses recommandations puis il me tendit les papiers de sortie et quitta la chambre. Je n'attendis pas une minute de plus. M'habillant en catastrophe, je songeais faire un tour au poste. Je devais tenter ma chance. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas dormir et je ne dormirai correctement que quand j'aurai retrouvé Kate.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais devant le tableau blanc. Les gars n'avaient pas vraiment avancé. Deux jeux d'empreintes avaient été trouvés dans l'appartement. L'un correspondait à notre victime, l'autre demeurait un mystère. Repensant à mes recherches, je vérifiais si l'un de mes collègues avait songé à regarder d'où provenait la grosse somme d'argent d'il y a trois ans. Ne trouvant rien dans les dossiers papiers, je m'installais devant l'ordinateur de Kate. Elle allait me tuer si elle découvrait que je connaissais son mot de passe mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Me souvenant de ce que les gars m'avaient appris au moment de l'affaire Alhabi, je me connectais au serveur de la banque et retraçais l'argent. Apparemment, l'argent venait d'une société basée à Monaco donc bien sûr impossible à trouver la véritable origine mais elle avait transité par un cabinet de notaire. Les gars obtiendraient peut être une commission rogatoire qui nous permettra d'interroger le clerc sur ce dossier. Je regardais ma montre pour m'apercevoir qu'il était déjà 1h du matin. Je ne pourrais rien faire de plus ce soir. Laissant mes recherches en évidence pour les gars, je rentrais chez moi.

Je dus tourner plus d'une heure dans mon lit avant de me rendre à l'évidence, je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Me levant, je pris la décision d'écrire un peu. Si je ne pouvais rien faire pour Kate, je pourrais au moins aider Nikki. Cela marcha plutôt bien car ce fut Alexis qui me sortit de mon travail en me demandant si je voulais déjeuner. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de mon pc, je vis qu'il était déjà 7h30. Alexis me voyant sortir en catastrophe du bureau, me demanda :

« - Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, je lui répondis par une demi-vérité.

- On a une grosse affaire en court et j'ai eu une idée dans la nuit.

- Ok ! dit-elle en me versant un café. Je voulais te demander, est-ce que je peux passer la soirée chez Amélie ? Je sais qu'on est en semaine mais on doit bosser sur un exposé pour le cours de littérature. Je serais là à 23h.

- Pas de soucis ! Avalant mon café en vitesse, je pensais soudain, Alexis, si ça ne dérange pas les parents d'Amélie, je préférerais que tu passes la nuit là-bas. Ma fille me regarda un peu surprise puis répondit.

- Je t'envoie un message dans la journée pour te dire si c'est ok.

- Parfait ! »

Je l'embrassais sur le front avant d'attraper mon manteau et mes clés et de sortir de l'appartement comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais au commissariat. J'avais fait un détour par le café pour en prendre aux gars. C'était très rare mais j'avais besoin de leur aide alors leur payer un café était le moins que je puisse faire. A peine arrivé, Javier me tomba dessus :

« - T'étais pas censé te reposer hier ?

- Je venais de passer douze heure à rien faire, je pense que je m'étais suffisamment reposé, répondis-je en lui tendant son café. Il le prit non sans me jeter un dernier regard noir.

- Il est plus en colère parce qu'on n'avait pas pensé à remonter la piste de l'argent que parce que tu ne t'es pas reposé, m'expliqua Kevin en attrapant le gobelet que je lui offrais.

- Et c'était une bonne idée ? demandais-je

- Oui, on attend juste les papiers pour partir. »

Ce fut Gates qui nous amena les papiers à peine cinq minutes après mon arrivée. Me jetant un regard noir, elle donna l'injonction aux gars, en leur disant : « Surtout, ramenez-la saine et sauve ». Je fus un petit peu surpris mais comme l'avait dit une fois Kate, Gates ne voulait pas qu'une seule ombre ne vienne ternir son parfait palmarès. Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions avec le clerc. Celui-ci consultait ses dossiers informatiques pour nous donner tous les éléments en sa possession.

« - Alors, le don de Mlle Jones provient de la société Oz. Société qui, comme vous avez du le découvrir, est basée à Monaco.

- N'y a-t-il pas eu une personne physique qui est venue signer les papiers ? demanda Kevin

- Le directeur est en effet venu signer les actes.

- Nous aurions besoin de son nom et de toutes les informations que vous pourriez disposer sur lui.

- Bien entendu. Il s'agit de, commença le clerc en regardant à nouveau ses fichiers, M. Shimt et il nous a donné une adresse New-Yorkaise, 29 75ème rue.

- C'est dans le Queens, » déclara Javier en regardant Kevin. Je compris à leur regard qu'ils pensaient que cette adresse ne nous mènerait pas loin. Nous saluâmes le clerc et repartîmes en direction du commissariat. Les gars voulaient avoir le plus de renseignements possible avant de débarquer à l'adresse que nous avions obtenue. A notre arrivée, Gates nous tomba dessus. Les gars lui firent un rapide topo. Elle nous demanda de bien la tenir informée de nos recherches et conclut en disant « j'ai déjà perdu un membre de mon équipe, il est hors de question qu'un autre disparaisse ». Je restais quelques instants surpris par cette déclaration mais finalement je réalisais qu'elle parlait de Javier et Kevin et pas de moi. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, les gars étaient déjà sur leur ordinateur. Après vingt minutes de recherche, ils n'avaient pas trouvé beaucoup plus d'info sur la société Oz et son dirigeant M. Shimt. Quant à l'adresse qu'on nous a donné, elle s'est avéré être un immeuble désaffecté. Les gars n'avaient pas grand espoir de ce côté-là mais envoyèrent quand même une patrouille. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Les pollens que Lanie avaient trouvé donneront peut être quelque chose. Je me rappelais d'un épisode de NCIS ou Abby avait confirmé la scène du crime grâce à ça. Je partis préparer des cafés alors que les gars continuaient à creuser. J'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées, essayant d'avoir une idée aussi géniale que celle de la veille. Aussi quand Javier m'interpella, je sursautais en manquant de lâcher la tasse que j'avais à la main.

« - Yo, la patrouille vient de nous prévenir qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le bâtiment.

- Kate ? demandais-je avec espoir.

- Ils n'en sont pas sur mais un clodo leur a certifié avoir vu un homme amenant une femme à l'intérieur.

- Quand ?

- Il n'a pas su le dire avec précision mais il est sûr d'avoir dormi qu'une fois depuis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? répondis-je en posant brusquement la tasse dans l'évier. Javier me fit un sourire en coin et compléta,

- Une équipe d'intervention est en route, elle nous attend pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. »

Le trajet se fit sur les chapeaux de roues. Javier avait enclenché la sirène dès que le moteur avait démarré et depuis slalomais autant qu'il le pouvait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire Manhattan – Le Queens en moins d'une demi-heure à midi mais apparemment les flics savaient faire. L'unité d'assaut était déjà en place à notre arrivée. Javier sortit trois gilets de son coffre dont le mien. Je suis lançais un regard surpris, à quoi il me répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Lui et Kévin me redonnèrent rapidement les consignes de sécurité comme bien rester derrière eux et obéir instantanément à la moindre de leur injonction. Je savais qu'ils avaient raison mais la possibilité que Kate soit retenue prisonnière à seulement quelques mètres de nous me rendait dingue. Javier finit par me coller une baffe à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui me calma instantanément. L'équipe d'intervention fit sauter la porte et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Nous les suivîmes un peu en retrait. Nous atteignîmes le fond du rez-de–chaussé sans croiser âme qui vive. Nous nous divisâmes en deux au pied d'un escalier. La moitié de l'unité d'assaut monta à l'étage accompagné de Kévin alors que Javier et moi suivîmes l'autre au sous-sol. Nous venions de visiter déjà trois pièces quand l'un des gars de l'équipe d'intervention fit signe qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose et qu'il fallait être prudent. Il fit un décompte silencieux et pénétra dans la pièce en compagnie de son collègue et de Javier. J'entendis les bruits d'une cavalcade et des portes qui claquent. Ce fut la voix de Javier prévenant Kévin qu'un suspect était en train de s'enfuir qui me fit réagir et je pénétrais enfin dans la pièce. Javier avait basculé son talkie sur une autre fréquence et demandait au central l'envoi de secours à l'adresse ou nous étions. J'écoutais tout cela d'une oreille distraite, mon esprit n'étant focalisé que sur la silhouette assise au milieu de la pièce. C'était Kate, ma partenaire et elle semblait rester dans la position assise que parce que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Javier m'expliqua qu'il devait remonter attendre les secours pour les guider et il me tendit son pistolet en me disant « Au cas où ». Hochant la tête, je glissais l'arme dans ma ceinture et alors que je m'accroupissais derrière Kate, le latino sortit de la pièce, le fusil d'assaut pointé en avant. Les poignets de ma partenaire étaient meurtris, signe qu'elle avait dû se débattre. Le plus délicatement possible, je défie les liens et je n'eus que peu de temps pour réagir quand elle bascula vers l'avant. Je la rattrapais de justesse avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol. Elle était glacée mais elle respirait et donc elle était en vie. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa avant que je ne réalise qu'elle n'était pas encore forcement tirée d'affaire. Je la couchais délicatement au sol avant d'enlever mon gilet par balles et de retirer ma veste. Avec précaution, j'enfilais la veste à ma partenaire. Je m'assis ensuite en tailleur et délicatement je la repris dans mes bras pour essayer de faire remonter un peu sa température. J'avais été tenté de remonter et d'attendre les secouristes au pied du bâtiment mais j'avais soudain réalisé que si notre suspect revenait, je n'aurais aucun moyen de nous défendre si je portais Kate dans mes bras. Après ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité, j'entendis des bruits de pas et la voix de Javier. Les secouristes pénétrèrent dans la pièce en compagnie de mon collègue. Ils prirent rapidement Kate en charge tout en nous posant des questions. Nous y répondîmes de notre mieux. Ils finirent leur examen dans le silence. Après lui avoir posé une perfusion, celui qui semblait être le responsable nous signala qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, juste une hypothermie modérée et qu'il fallait juste qu'elle soit surveillée jusqu'à son réveil. Les secouristes la remontèrent donc dans leur fourgon et pour moi, commença une longue attente. Je pouvais voir les officiers s'affairer sur les lieux, d'abord les uniformes pour sécuriser les lieux puis la scientifique pour relever les marques et les empreintes. Javier m'avait expliqué que le suspect avait réussi à s'enfuir en moto. Une recherche avait était lancée mais avec peu d'espoir. Finalement, à peine deux heures après notre arrivée, Kate émergea. Je laissais les secouristes faire les constations d'usage avant que je m'approche de ma partenaire.

« - Eh ! Comment ça va ?

- ça va ! répondit-elle un peu désorientée

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nous étions dans l'appartement de Jones quand j'ai ressenti une violente douleur à la nuque, après le reste est très flou.

- C'est normal, intervient le secouriste, on vous a donné des tranquillisants et certains produits provoquent des troubles de la mémoire. Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne soyez pas seule ce soir, termina-t-il en me regardant.

- Vous allez dormir au loft, répondis-je avec un sourire

- Non, c'est bon Castle, quelqu'un m'attend chez moi »

J'étais tellement surpris par cette déclaration que Kate avait eu le temps de se lever et de sortir du fourgon avant que je réagisse. Me mettant à sa poursuite, je la rattrapais alors qu'elle parlait avec l'un des uniformes.

Reprenant mon souffle, je lui dis

« - Je vous raccompagne !

- Et comment ? répliqua-t-elle un peu froide

- Et bien, on partage un taxi, répondis-je surpris par son ton.

- Non, c'est bon Castle, je me suis arrangé, » termina-t-elle en ouvrant la portière passager de la voiture de patrouille à côté de laquelle nous étions. Le lieutenant me regarda d'un air navré et s'installa à la place conducteur. Je regardais la voiture partir sans réagir. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de réactions de la part de Kate pour nos retrouvailles allant d'un simple merci à une nuit de folie mais sûrement pas de la colère. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. De plus, elle n'avait rien demandé concernant l'enquête et comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Je trouvais son attitude étrange. J'allais à mon tour quitter les lieux quand Javier m'interpella, me rappelant que cette fois j'étais bon pour de la paperasse. Je faillis lui répondre qu'il y avait suffisamment de flics sur place pour repérer les indices mais je me souvins que j'avais passé un moment seul avec Kate et que j'avais donc pu entendre ou voir des choses que personne d'autre n'avait pu remarquer.

Je sortis du commissariat deux heures plus tard avec la ferme intention de me rendre chez Kate et de demander des explications. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, j'eus un moment d'hésitation. La dernière fois que nous avions eu une conversation sur les risques de son métier, je m'en étais pris plein la figure et Kate avait mis fin à notre partenariat. Et puis je repris courage en me disant que j'avais trop souvent fuit et advienne que pourra. Je frappais et attendis quelques instants avant d'entendre le verrou s'ouvrit et la porte bouger. Ce que je vis ensuite me cloua sur place.

« - Oui ? me demanda l'homme qui ouvrit la porte.

- Je cherche Kate, répondis-je en regardant la porte pour vérifier que c'était la bonne

- Vous êtes ?

- Son partenaire, Richard Castle, me présentais-je totalement surpris

- Ah ! Kate est monté se coucher il y a environ une heure.

- Mais tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci de me l'avoir ramenée mais maintenant je prends le relais, » conclut-il en me tendant la main. Complètement déboussolé, je la lui serrais par réflexe. Après un dernier sourire, il referma la porte de l'appartement.

Le lendemain, je passais au poste pour prendre des nouvelles de Kate et essayer d'avoir un peu d'information sur l'homme que j'avais rencontré. Peut-être un cousin car ce n'était définitivement pas son père et elle n'avait pas de frère. En arrivant, je constatais qu'il n'y avait que les gars de présents. Posant la question, Kevin me répondit que Kate avait posé sa journée car elle se sentait encore un peu faible. Mon premier réflexe était bien sûr d'aller la voir avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'était sûrement pas seule. Je ne pouvais pas demander aux gars si ils étaient au courant car si moi, je ne le savais pas, eux encore moins. Et soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit : Lanie. Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée aux gars, je me précipitais à la morgue. Notre médecin légiste était seule dans son bureau, concentrée sur de la paperasse. J'avoue que je ne suis pas d'un naturel timide mais là, j'avais peur de la déranger. J'imaginais déjà sa réponse quand j'aurais posé la question fatidique. Finalement, Lanie remarqua ma présence et l'interpella :

« - Castle ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez la ?

- Et bien…euh !

- Je pensais que vous saviez manier les mots mieux que ça, monsieur l'écrivain.

- Je sais et je suis même l'un des plus grands auteurs de notre époque, répliquais-je avec un sourire, c'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

- Par le début ! En général, c'est mieux pour vos interlocuteurs.

- Oui, effectivement ! Nous avons retrouvé K...Beckett. Lanie haussa un sourcil devant mon erreur mais ne releva pas. Elle m'attaqua autrement.

- Merci, je suis au courant. Heureusement que je n'ai pas attendu après vous ou même elle, d'ailleurs. Et justement où est-elle ?

- Et bien, c'est pour ça que je suis descendu vous voir. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les yeux de Lanie et je m'empressais de continuer. Hier quand elle s'est réveillée, le secouriste, après avoir certifié qu'elle allait bien, lui a conseillé de ne pas rester seule. Je lui ai donc proposé de venir dormir au loft et elle m'a répondu que quelqu'un l'attendait chez elle.

- Elle ne voulait pas vous voir. C'est triste mais y pas de quoi paniquer, répondit Lanie avec une étincelle de compassion dans le regard.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais et donc j'ai agi comme d'habitude. Après avoir aidé les gars avec le rapport, je suis allé chez elle et c'est là que ça devient bizarre.

- Kate vous a rembarré ?

- Non, ça, ça aurait été normal. Non, c'est un homme qui m'a ouvert !

- Son père ?

- Je connais Jim Beckett et je peux vous garantir que c'était pas lui.

- Vous vous êtes trompés d'appartement, proposa Lanie avec un sourire ironique.

- Bien sûr que non ! explosais-je en surprenant Lanie. Après un silence, elle reprit.

- Castle, pas que je remette en doute ce que vous dites mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à trouver une explication.

- L'explication est simple, Kate a quelqu'un dans sa vie, répondis-je en m'écroulant sur un siège.

- Non ! La réponse de Lanie claqua comme un fouet. Kate est ma meilleure amie et si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer docteur parfait, elle me l'aurait dit. En plus, sans vouloir la trahir, je peux vous garantir que son cœur n'appartient qu'à un seul homme, » termina-t-elle en me regardant bien dans les yeux. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre que c'était de moi qu'elle parlait. Je sentis un petit sourire s'afficher sur mon visage mais mon esprit ne pouvait totalement se réjouir de ça.

Je quittais donc notre légiste, les idées bien embrouillées. Alors que le taxi était presque arrivé chez moi, je changeais d'avis et donnais l'adresse de Kate. Peut-être que Lanie avait raison et que cet homme n'était pas le nouvel amant de Kate. Alors que je sortais du taxi, je vis Kate sortir de son immeuble. J'allais l'appeler quand l'homme mystère sortit à son tour. Il rattrapa Kate et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe mais Kate entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser sembla durer une éternité pour moi et ce fut le chauffeur de taxi qui me ramena à la réalité en me réclamant son dû. Jetant un dernier regard au couple qui semblait seul au monde, je me rassis dans le taxi et redonnais l'adresse du loft.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Esposito qui m'appela pour un nouveau meurtre. Le latino sembla tout aussi surpris que moi.

« - Eh, Castle ! On a un nouveau meurtre.

- Pas que je ne veuille pas entendre le doux son de ta voix mais pourquoi c'est pas Beckett qui m'appelle ?

- Ben, justement, je voulais t'en parler de vive voix mais comme tu as lancé le sujet. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, répondis-je perplexe.

- T'as rien fait de bizarre comme être dans le top 10 des célibataires les plus convoités de New-York ?

- C'est déjà passé depuis un moment et je n'étais pas dedans. Je peux savoir la raison de toutes ces questions.

- Bien, notre mort a été retrouvé sur les docks, enfin dans le fleuve plus exactement, une balle dans la tête. Kevin a plaisanté en disant que tu allais sûrement imaginer une théorie avec la mafia, Beckett nous a lancé un regard bizarre. Je lui demandais si elle allait bien t'appeler, ce à quoi elle a répliqué non et elle est partie. On a rien compris alors je me suis dit que j'aurai peut-être des infos de ta part.

- Je suis aussi paumé que vous. Donne-moi l'adresse exacte, j'arrive. Je veux avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais sur la scène de crime. Les gars parlaient avec les dockers qui avaient trouvé le corps alors que Kate était auprès de Lanie. Avec le sourire, je rejoignis les deux femmes.

« - Bonjour mesdames, saluais-je en tendant son café à Kate. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et dit

- C'est bon Castle, j'en ai déjà pris un. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai deux mots à dire à des inspecteurs qui ont cru bien faire »

Lanie avait relevé la tête de son bloc et regardait son amie partir avec le même air effaré que moi. Et avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, nous entendîmes Kate hurler sur les gars qu'ils n'avaient pas à m'appeler et qu'elle pouvait les faire muter à la circulation quand elle voulait. Ni Javier, ni Kévin n'eurent le temps de répondre car Kate tournait déjà les talons en direction de sa voiture. Le latino me jeta un regard noir avant de me tomber dessus.

« - Oses me dire que tu n'y es pour rien !

- Je ne comprends pas plus que toi.

- T'as forcément fait un truc, répliqua Kévin.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas donné d'interview, ni fait de conférence de presse, ni assisté à un gala de charité, ni même fait de séance de lecture. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi elle m'en veut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu ? demanda Javier

- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était juste après qu'on l'ait retrouvé et déjà là, elle semblait m'en vouloir.

- Il s'est peut être passé quelque chose pendant sa captivité, dit Lanie en faisant signe à ses assistants pour qu'ils embarquent le corps.

- Les deux seules personnes à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est Beckett et son ravisseur…

- Et Beckett ne se souvient de rien, » terminais-je à la place de Kévin.

Bien décidé à comprendre, j'obligeais les gars à me ramener avec eux au commissariat. Kate avait un comportement bizarre et tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Qui plus est, cela avait l'air lié à moi. Je détestais ne pas comprendre et comptais bien découvrir le pourquoi du comment. Arrivé au quatrième étage, j'emboitais le pas aux gars et rejoignis Kate qui travaillait déjà sur le tableau blanc. En nous entendant approcher, elle se releva et bloqua quelques instants en me voyant. Son regard reflétait son humeur et ça n'était absolument pas bon pour moi car la colère était la lueur principale dans ses yeux. D'une voix froide, elle demanda aux gars s'ils avaient plus d'éléments. Javier fit son rapport sur le même ton. Notre victime n'avait pu être identifiée sur le quai, il fallait donc attendre que Lanie nous envoie ses empreintes pour avancer un peu. Kate et les gars se mirent donc à faire de la paperasse pour s'occuper. Ma partenaire m'ignora superbement pendant deux heures alors que j'étais à moins de deux mètres d'elle et que je posais de temps en temps des questions. Un bip sur l'ordinateur de Javier nous fit tous lever la tête. Le latino se figea en découvrant les résultats. Kate demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un truc bizarre, répondit Kévin alors que Javier fixait toujours son écran, incrédule

- Quoi ? redemanda Kate en s'énervant légèrement.

- Les empreintes de notre victime ne nous ont pas donné d'identité mais elles semblent la relier à un autre dossier.

- Lequel ? demandais-je vraiment intrigué par le comportement des gars au point d'en oublier l'attitude étrange de Kate.

- L'enlèvement de Beckett, expliqua Javier en retrouvant sa voix. Les empreintes de notre victime correspondent à l'un des jeux retrouvés dans l'immeuble.

- Bien, répondit ma partenaire en se remettant à sa paperasse. Son manque total de réaction me fit exploser.

- Et, c'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus, Castle ?

- Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est trouver le meurtrier et peut-être découvrir qui vous a kidnappé.

- Ces empreintes n'avaient rien donné jusqu'à présent et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un visage qu'on va plus avancer. Alors oui, le mieux à faire c'est d'attendre et de laisser les vrais flics faire leur travail »

J'avais l'impression d'entendre Gates dans cette réplique. Furieux, je me levais, attrapais ma veste et rentrais chez moi. Kate n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste et les gars semblaient sonnés. Mille questions tournaient dans ma tête et autant de scénarios. Quelque chose c'était passé pendant les quelques heures où Kate avait disparu mais je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. Je ne voulais pas laisser tomber mais pour l'instant, c'était le mieux que j'avais à faire. Pendant les quinze jours qui suivirent, je ne tentais rien pour contacter Kate. Les gars m'avaient appelé une ou deux fois pour prendre des nouvelles mais dans l'ensemble je m'étais tenu éloigné du commissariat. Cela semblait avoir marché car Kate m'appela pour que je la rejoigne sur une scène de crime. Bien sûr elle ne me présenta pas d'excuses mais elle semblait déjà moins froide. Elle me faisait penser au lieutenant Beckett que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques années, se cachant derrière une bonne dose de sarcasme pour ne pas être blessée. J'avais mis 3 ans à pénétrer la forteresse et voilà que maintenant tout était à recommencer. Il y avait de quoi être découragé mais j'avais réussi une fois, j'étais donc sûr de pouvoir renouveler cet exploit. La suite me prouva que j'avais tort car je n'avais pas pris en compte un élément et ce fût là mon erreur. Vu le comportement bizarre de Kate, j'avais totalement oublié l'homme qui semblait partager sa vie. Et quand il débarqua un soir au commissariat, je fus tout aussi surpris que les gars. Kate lui adressa un grand sourire en le voyant arriver, sourire qu'elle réservait habituellement à moi seul. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe qui la fit rougir. Nous étions sidérés. Kate se leva et enfila sa veste. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour partir, son homme lui demanda :

« - Tu ne nous présentes pas ? Elle se retourna et d'un air ennuyé, elle commença

- Voici les détectives Ryan et Esposito. Kévin fit un vague sourire alors que Javier se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Et tu connais déjà Castle.

- Effectivement répondit-il avec un sourire bizarre.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Javier franchement hostile.

- Katie ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? questionna-t-il avec un pointe de colère dans la voix en regardant ma partenaire.

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, se justifia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je suis Gary Porter, son fiancé. Le nom m'aurait fait sourire si le mot fiancé n'avait pas fait beuguer mon esprit.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, compléta Kate de cette voix timide que nous ne lui connaissions pas. On peut y aller ?

- Oui, effectivement, le restaurant ne va pas nous attendre éternellement. Bien, les gars, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance et à bientôt. »

Le couple partit main dans la main nous laissant tous les trois déboussolés. Javier fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se précipita sur son ordinateur. La réaction de Javier fit se réveiller Kévin

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Des recherches sur ce type, il n'est pas clair.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est la vie privée de la Boss

- Justement ! Y a un truc pas net. T'as bien vu comment elle agissait bizarrement. On aurait dit qu'elle était soumise alors qu'on sait très bien que Beckett aime dominer, n'est-ce pas Castle ?

- Hein ? ne pus-je que répondre car je n'avais pas vraiment entendu la question de Javier.

- ça va, Bro' ? demanda Kevin en me posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Oui, oui ! Vous avez entendu comme moi, ils sont fiancés.

- Oui, répondit Javier depuis son ordinateur, mais t'inquiète, Beckett n'avait pas l'air très sûre de ça. Ah !

- Quoi ? demandais-je surpris

- J'ai trouvé ce Gary

- Javier ! s'exclama Kévin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demandais-je en me rapprochant du latino.

- Pas grand-chose, malheureusement ! répondit Javier en lisant le dossier en diagonal.

- Il n'a pas de casier, expliqua Kévin.

- Il n'empêche que ce mec a quelque chose de louche, dit Javier.

- Il est peut être pas net mais sans preuve, on ne peut rien faire, répliqua Kévin.

- On ne peut peut-être pas agir mais rien n'empêche que l'on surveille », conclus-je.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les trois pires mois de ma vie. Bien pire qu'après l'opération de Kate car j'avais, à ce moment-là, toujours gardé l'espoir qu'elle me rappellerait. De plus je devais composer entre une Kate lunatique au possible, un Javier méfiant qui devenait hostile envers Kate à chaque fois qu'elle me faisait des reproches et un Kévin totalement à coté de plaque qui ne voulait pas comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Dans cette histoire, je ne fus pas le seul perdant. Lanie se fit éjecter de la vie de Kate de la même manière que moi après qu'elle lui ait fait remarquer qu'en tant que meilleure amie, elle aurait du être la première au courant pour Gary. Après ça, Lanie se rapprocha de moi. Les premiers temps, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire écharper par Javier puis il comprit que je ne serais jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami. Jim Beckett aussi souffrit de l'arrivée de ce Gary. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas trop son futur gendre et la réciproque était vraie. Du coup, Kate s'était éloignée de son père et Jim, pour continuer à avoir des nouvelles de sa fille, s'était rapproché de moi. Nous faisions souvent des soirées poker avec les gars et Jim nous rejoignait presque à chaque fois. C'était l'une des choses qui me permettait de tenir, en plus du fait qu'il ne voyait absolument pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prenne la place de Gary. Un autre fut le changement d'attitude de Gates. Elle se rendit enfin compte que j'avais une utilité dans l'équipe. C'est sur que le comportement de Kate avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. De plus en plus souvent, ma partenaire se décourageait et manquait de classer l'affaire. C'était l'un des gars ou moi qui trouvions l'indice décisif pour résoudre l'énigme. La capitaine ne disait trop rien mais on sentait bien que la situation ne lui plaisait pas. Tant que notre taux de résolution d'enquêtes restait haut, elle ne changerait pas la dynamique de l'équipe.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à notre dernière enquête. Un homme avait été poignardé et tous les indices nous menaient au frère de notre victime. Une banale histoire de jalousie qui avait explosé avec le mariage du mort. Kate ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de réel danger et qu'elle pouvait l'arrêter seule, car cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus considéré comme un quelconque renfort. Alors que nous allions rentrer dans l'immeuble, notre suspect arrivait dans l'autre sens. Chacun de nous marqua un temps d'arrêt. Kate fut la première à réagir. Posant une main sur la crosse de son arme, elle annonça à notre suspect que nous avions quelques questions supplémentaires à lui poser. Bien évidemment, il prit la fuite. Ma partenaire se lança à sa poursuite et je suivis tant bien que mal. Nous zigzaguions entre les passants jusqu'à ce que notre suspect s'engouffre dans une rue perpendiculaire. Kate semblait avoir ralenti car je n'étais qu'à une ou deux foulées derrière elle. Je finis même par la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tourne dans la ruelle où notre type avait tourné. Grand bien m'en prit car j'aperçus un reflet dans une vitre qui me rappela de très mauvais souvenirs et me permis de réagir au quart de tour. Je tirais Kate en arrière quelques seconde avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse. La balle alla se loger dans le mur plutôt que dans la poitrine de ma partenaire. Seulement j'avais mal dosé ma force et au lieu de faire simplement reculer Kate, elle vint me percuter et me déséquilibra. N'ayant rien d'autre pour m'accrocher que le bras de ma coéquipière, je m'effondrais au sol en l'entrainant avec moi. Elle atterrit sur moi et par réflexe, je mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Furieuse, elle se dégagea, se remis sur ses pieds et pénétra dans la ruelle. Alors que je me remettais debout, j'entendis un grognement de colère et des claquements violents de pas revenir vers moi. Kate sortit de la petite rue et passa à mes côté sans rien dire. Je lui emboitais le pas, muet. Le retour au commissariat se fit dans un silence de mort. Je savais qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire quand Kate était dans cet état. Arrivés au 4ème étage, ma partenaire se rendit directement à son bureau de ce même pas colérique qu'elle avait adopté depuis la ruelle. Elle enleva sa veste et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Prudemment, je m'assis à ma place, toujours sans piper mot. Kate avait déjà ouvert un document sûrement pour écrire le rapport de notre arrestation manquée. Dans mon dos, j'entendis une chaise bouger. Tournant légèrement la tête, je vis Javier se lever et se poster à côté du tableau blanc. Il nous observa quelques secondes et demanda :

« - Où est notre suspect ?

- Demande donc au super héros, répondit Kate glacial sans détacher son regard de son écran.

- Il s'est enfui, répondit-je penaud car oui j'avais une petite part de responsabilité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista Javier.

- Il se passe que Monsieur a encore agi sans réfléchir, répliqua Kate en nous regardant enfin. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me mit dans un tel état de fureur que je répliquais hautain

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir sauvé la vie.

- La balle serait largement passée à coté de moi.

- Elle vous aurait traversé de part en part si je ne vous avais pas tiré en arrière.

- Tiré en arrière, hurla-t-elle en se levant. Castle, on s'est effondré à terre. C'est ça qui a fait que j'ai perdu notre suspect.

- Encore une fois, navré que vous n'ayez pas pu prendre cette balle, me levant à me tour. Je tentais de garder mon calme mais j'avais énormément de mal. A une époque, Kate m'aurait remercié avec un grand sourire et une fois notre suspect retrouvé, sûrement invité à partager une pizza. Mais cette époque était depuis longtemps révolue.

- Castle, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'un chevalier pour me défendre.

- Peut être bien que si, vous en auriez besoin d'un.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi faire ? Je suis armée et je sais très bien me protéger seule.

- Vous protéger des autres, peut-être ! Mais de vous-même ? Depuis votre kidnapping, vous prenez de plus en plus de risques inconsidérés. Je vis Javier secouer la tête comme pour me dire de m'arrêter mais je ne pouvais plus et surtout je ne voulais pas.

- Vous n'êtes ni mon père ni mon fiancé pour me dire comment je dois mener ma vie.

- Tiens parlons-en justement d'eux. Je suis sûr que Jim serait ravi de vous voir une nouvelle fois entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital et ce cher Gary…

- Je vous interdis de parler de lui, me coupa-t-elle. Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville. Lui au moins, sait ce qui est bien pour moi.

- Parce que la grande Katherine Beckett a besoin qu'on lui dise ce qui est le mieux pour elle, répliquais-je en croisant les bras.

- Vous savez quoi Castle, vous avez gagné. C'est terminé ! Je veux que vous viriez vos fesses de ce commissariat. J'étais atterré mais buté, je continuais sur ma lancée.

- Non !

- Très bien ! Mettant une main à sa ceinture, elle sortit ses menottes et reprit, Richard Castle, je vous…

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? demanda Gates en sortant de son bureau.

- J'allais arrêter M. Castle pour obstruction à la justice et en profiter pour mettre fin à ce partenariat qui ne sert plus à rien, expliqua Kate sans me lâcher des yeux. Gates nous fixa tour à tour, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Javier qui haussa les épaules puis dit.

- M. Castle, je vous prierais de quitter ce poste de police et de n'y revenir que lorsqu'on vous convoquera pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair. »

J'avais perdu. Peut être qu'avec beaucoup de patience, des fleurs et du chocolat, j'aurai put amener Kate à revenir sur sa décision mais Gates, c'était impossible. Je ramassais mon manteau. En passant à côté de mon ex-partenaire, je lui dis « Vous avez changé, Kate. Je ne sais pas ce que ce Gary a de plus que moi mais depuis qu'il est entré dans votre vie, vous avez changé. » Et je partis, plantant tout le monde. J'ai du mal à me souvenir de ce qu'il se passa ensuite jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'enlève le verre que j'avais dans les mains et me demande :

« - C'est le combien ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as quasiment finit la bouteille de Whisky, ton St Myriam en plus.

- ça m'a paru approprié pour fêter cette rupture.

- Kate, soupira ma mère, j'aurais du m'en douter. Que s'est il passé ?

- Elle m'a viré, crachais-je avec haine alors que je sentais les larmes monter dans ma gorge.

- Richard, elle ne peut pas vraiment te virer, je te rappelle que la seule plaque de police que tu as, c'est celle en chocolat qu'Alexis t'a offert, » dit elle avec un sourire. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me remonter le moral mais j'en étais à un tel point que je n'étais pas sur de vouloir remonter la pente. Seulement le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. On frappa à la porte. Ma mère m'interrogea du regard pour savoir si j'attendais quelqu'un. Je lui répondis d'un haussement d'épaules. Elle se leva et ouvrit. Je me figeais quand je reconnu la voix de notre visiteur.

« - Bonsoir, madame. Est-ce que M. Castle est la ?

- Vous êtes ? interrogea ma mère un ton protecteur dans la voix.

- Capitaine Victoria Gates. Je dirige la section criminelle pour laquelle M. Castle est consultant.

- Capitaine, je suis désolée mais ce …

- Non, c'est bon Mère, laisse-la entrer. » Si Gates avait tout ce chemin pour me voir, c'est que c'était important. Tant pis si elle me voyait dans cet état, après tout elle n'avait jamais eu une très haute estime de moi.

« - Bonsoir, Capitaine. Asseyez-vous, dis-je en lui désignant l'un des fauteuils. Je vous sers un verre ?

- Un St Myriam, j'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires au sujet de ces bouteilles, dit-elle en posant un dossier sur la table basse avant de prendre le fauteuil à ma droite.

- Les trois quarts sont fausses.

- Je ne devrais donc pas croire que c'est vous et l'inspecteur Beckett qui avez découvert la cache de ces bouteilles.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit ma mère en opérant un repli stratégique à l'étage. Elle avait sûrement remarqué que je m'étais crispé au nom de Kate. Sans cacher ma hargne, je demandais :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Vous donner une lueur d'espoir. Dire que j'étais surpris par la réponse était un euphémisme. Elle poussa alors le dossier vers moi. Castle, il est vrai que je ne vous aime pas, je grimaçais en entendant ça, mais je me suis rendu compte depuis quelques temps que vous pouvez être utile à cette équipe. Et tout à l'heure, après votre départ, j'ai réalisé que ce que vous aviez dit au sujet de Beckett était vrai. Elle a changé. Je me suis donc permis de faire quelques recherches. Les résultats sont dans la pochette que vous avez sous les yeux.

- Des recherches sur quoi ? demandais-je en prenant le dossier.

- Sur Gary Porter…ou tout du moins sur la fausse identité que c'est.

- Pardon ! J'allais de surprise en surprise

- Gary Porter n'existait pas il y a 6 mois. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas arrivée à remonter jusqu'à sa véritable identité.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? demandais-je en feuilletant le dossier.

- Parce que ce que j'ai fait est illégal et que je ne peux rien faire, m'expliqua-t-elle en se levant. Faites en bonne usage.

- Merci, fut la seule chose que je trouvais à dire. Elle l'accepta d'un hochement de tête.

- Une dernière chose. Dans l'affaire Balister, j'ai envoyé des techniciens récupérer la balle. Ils m'ont assuré qu'au vu de la trajectoire, le lieutenant Beckett aurait été grièvement blessé si vous ne l'aviez pas écarté. »

Elle sortit de l'appartement me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Cette histoire tourna dans ma tête toute la nuit à tel point que je fus incapable de dormir. Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, je quittais l'appartement. J'avais finis par arriver à la conclusion que la meilleure chose à faire était de confronter Gary. Après j'irai parler à Kate. Je me rendis donc à l'adresse que j'avais trouvée dans le dossier. Alors que le taxi venait juste de me déposer sur le trottoir d'en face, je vis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et Kate en sortir. Elle était magnifique, elle arborait un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se mettre à battre plus vite. Seulement la douche froide arriva vite. Gary sortit sur le perron à sa suite et Kate lui donna un baiser plus que fougueux. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout d'une éternité. Kate partit prendre sa voiture alors que Gary rentrait. Je laissais s'écouler quelques minutes avant d'aller sonner à la porte. Gary fut légèrement surpris de me trouver là mais bien vite il afficha ce sourire bizarre.

« - Castle ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Je pense qu'on serait mieux à l'intérieur. »

Il s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser passer et c'est là que les choses sont devenues étranges. Je venais à peine de faire 2 pas dans la maison que je ressentis une vive douleur au cou et puis plus rien. Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais dans cette cave lugubre, attaché à une chaise. Péniblement je relevais la tête et j'aperçu une silhouette sombre assise en face de moi. Celle-ci se leva et je reconnus Gary. Avec un sourire méprisant, il dit :

« - ça y est, le grand écrivain se réveille enfin !

- Gary ! Qu'est-ce que je fais la ?

- Patience, l'écrivain, nous avons tout notre temps.

- Du temps, pour quoi ?

- Mais la vengeance bien évidemment ! » Alors là, j'étais perdu. J'avais déjà eu à faire à des gens bizarres, ma mère incluse mais lui décrochait le pompon. Ce type voulait se venger de moi alors que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de qui il était. Il pensait avoir du temps mais ma mère ou Alexis s'inquièteraient sûrement de ne pas me voir rentrer. En même temps, j'étais parti très tôt et je n'avais pas du rester inconscient bien longtemps. Deux ou trois heures au maximum. Il faudrait donc attendre un moment avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ma disparition. Alors que je venais juste de penser au temps que j'étais resté dans les vapes, une autre idée me vient.

« - Si c'est une histoire de vengeance, j'aimerais bien comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Gary en se levant.

- Et bien, d'abord, à qui ai-je à faire car je sais que Gary Porter n'est pas votre vrai nom. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, pas terrible comme nom d'emprunt. Je vis un éclair de colère passé dans les yeux de mon interlocuteur mais il garda quand même un calme olympien. Et ensuite pourquoi avoir tué Emma Jones ? Gary claqua deux fois des mains en signe d'applaudissement et me répondit.

- Et bien, l'écrivain je suis impressionné. On m'avait dit que vous étiez intelligent mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Comment avez-vous fait le lien avec Emma ?

- Je me suis souvenu des sensations que j'avais éprouvées après qu'on nous ait drogués dans l'appartement de Mlle Jones. Je suis en train de ressentir les mêmes à l'heure actuelle. Et comme je ne crois pas aux coïncidences…

- Vous êtes forts, répondit-il en pointant son doigt vers moi avec de nouveau ce sourire bizarre.

- Non pas tant que ça, car je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez voulu qu'Emma ressemble à K… Kate. Son regard refléta le triomphe quand je butais sur le prénom de ma muse.

- Je vois que ma vengeance est déjà bien entamée. Vous comprenez enfin à quel point c'est dur de voir un autre s'approprier ce pourquoi vous aviez fait tant d'effort et mit tant d'espoir dedans.

- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? demandais-je énervé en tirant une nouvelle fois sur mes liens.

- Mon nom est Matthew Swane, » répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

Je me figeais, pas à cause de son ton mais parce que son nom me disait quelque chose. Fouillant dans ma mémoire, je finis par me souvenir de lui. Ça devait remonter à six ou sept ans. Gina m'avait demandé de lire un manuscrit d'un nouvel auteur que Black Pawn avait déniché. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et voulait mon avis. J'avais trouvé l'histoire sympa mais sans plus. J'avais donc conseillé à Gina de ne le sortir qu'en peu d'exemplaire. Une semaine plus tard, Gina m'avait appelé en pleurs en disant qu'un fou furieux avait saccagé son bureau parce qu'elle avait refusé de publier plus de vingt mille exemplaires de son livre. Je lui avais demandé son nom, histoire d'avoir un bon nom de méchant pour un prochain roman. Et elle m'avait répondu « Matthew Swane ». Maintenant que j'y pensais, il me semble avoir aussi vu son nom dans la liste de mes fans bizarres que j'avais donné aux gars, il y a trois mois.

« - Matthew, écoutez, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose dans la décision de la publication de votre roman.

- Pas pour grand-chose ! s'écria-t-il. Mais au contraire, c'est vous le seul fautif. Vous, qui malgré vos innombrables histoire sans lendemain, êtes adulés par des millions de femmes. Vous, qui après avoir tué un personnage emblématique, créez un personnage sans intérêt mais qui pourtant marche. Vous qui avez une famille qui vous aime et des amis qui vous respectent. Alors que moi pendant des années, j'étais passé d'une dépression à l'autre, sans but dans la vie … jusqu'à ce que je lise cet article dans Cosmo et que je découvre Kate Beckett. Ok, donc il est jaloux de moi, pensais-je mais un détail m'échappait toujours.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi moi. Par contre je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Emma. Vous auriez pu tenter votre chance avec Kate.

- Vous ne saisissez toujours pas. Kate m'aurait repoussé comme Emma l'a fait au final.

- C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tuée, parce qu'elle vous a laissé tomber, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui me valut une magnifique droite de la part de Gary, non de Matthew. Il avait frappé fort et je sentais le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

- Emma s'est laissé détourner du droit chemin que j'avais tracé pour elle. Elle me devait tout et pourtant… dit-il avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Mais ne rêvez pas trop l'écrivain, Kate ne me quittera jamais et vous, vous allez mourir. » Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et avec ce même sourire bizarre descendit la lame vers mon bras. Alors que la lame allait toucher mon bras nu, Matthew avait pris soin de remonter ma chemise, son téléphone sonna. « On dirait que vous allez avoir une heure de répit. Il faut que j'aille chercher nos alliances chez le bijoutier. » Il s'éloigna et me tournant le dos, monta les escaliers. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. J'avais déjà réussi à me sortir de situation pire sans aide. Inspectant la cave du regard, j'aperçu un établi. Il me fallut au moins dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Quelques outils trainaient dessus. Je passais les heures suivantes à essayer de couper mes liens mais en vain. J'entendis finalement du bruit à l'étage et la porte de la cave s'ouvrir. Matthew descendit, encore plus joyeux qu'à son départ. Quand il me vit à côté de l'établi, son sourire s'effaça un peu mais rien de plus.

« - Je vois que le grand écrivain a essayé d'appliquer les méthodes de Derek pour s'évader. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas lui, loin de là ! dit-il en posant les mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Il me ramena au centre de la pièce.

- Ecoutez, Gary, vous n'avez encore rien fait de mal. Laissez-moi partir et je vous promets d'appeler Gina pour qu'elle vous publie et bien sûr je ne porterai pas plainte contre vous.

- Allez-y, l'écrivain mais vous gaspillez votre salive. Votre mort est la seule chose qui puisse mettre fin à ma vengeance, après je pourrai vivre enfin ma vie. »

Cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il sortit son couteau et appliqua immédiatement la lame sur mon bras puis d'un geste vif, il fit une profonde entaille. Je ne pus retenir un cri. Le sang coula d'abord en filet puis se tarit un peu pour n'être plus qu'une succession de gouttes. Matthew et moi observions ce spectacle, lui fasciné, moi horrifié. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Je devais absolument me calmer pour tenir le plus longtemps possible en espérant que quelqu'un finisse par se rendre compte de ma disparition. Gary finit par se détourner de moi et alors qu'il remontait les escaliers, il lâcha sa dernière bombe : « Profitez bien de vos dernières heures et au fait, Kate est enceinte, je vais être papa. Elle me l'a dit à midi quand je suis passé lui montrer nos alliances. »

Il avait définitivement gagné. Même si je me calmais suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me trouve, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens. Dire qu'après la prise d'otage à la banque, mes rêves avaient changé. Ce n'était plus seulement du corps de Kate dont je rêvais mais bien de la vie de famille que je pouvais avoir avec elle. Et là, en seulement quelques mots, mon songe volait en éclat. Les heures qui suivirent, furent longues et angoissantes. Mes pensées me ramenaient sans cesse à Kate mais aussi à Alexis. Ma muse honorerait-elle malgré tout sa promesse et veillerait-elle sur ma fille ? Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais du mal à réfléchir correctement. Mon bras s'était très vite engourdi mais même ça ne me dérangeait plus. Et quand enfin, je me sentis près à partir, j'entendis une porte claquer à l'étage. C'était certainement Matthew. J'allais le supplier de finir le travail. Mais c'est tout autre chose que j'entendis. Quelqu'un appelait Matthew et cette voix, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille. C'était Kate ! Rassemblant le peu de force qui me restait, je prononçais son prénom. Le son était à peine plus fort qu'un murmure mais pourtant les bruits cessèrent. Puis j'entendis la porte de la cave s'ouvrir et Kate demanda :

« - Gary, t'es en bas ?

- Kate, réussis-je à dire à un volume à peu près correct.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, mon chéri ? » répondit-elle sur un ton mielleux qui me fit avoir un haut le cœur. Je n'avais plus la force d'appeler. Seulement, je devais avoir un ange gardian car n'entendant pas de réponse, Kate descendit quand même les marches. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder la tête droite. Kate arriva au pied de l'escalier et s'arrêta stupéfaite. Mais la colère prit vite la place de la surprise et elle s'écria

« - Castle ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez la ?

- … Blessé… fut la seule chose que je pus articuler de manière intelligible.

- Quelle connerie vous avez encore fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec hargne en s'approchant. Au bout de quelques pas, elle finit par marcher dans la flaque de sang qui entourait à présent mon siège. Elle s'arrêta, regarda ses chaussures puis leva son regard sur moi et beugua. Elle arrêta tout mouvement et son regard sembla s'éteindre. Je l'observais quelques instants mais sentant mes forces m'abandonner, je murmurais un « Kate » misérable mais ça marcha. Elle sortit de sa transe. Elle franchit les derniers pas qui nous séparaient. Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Elle mit une main sur ma blessure pour essayer de stopper le peu de sang qui me restait dans le corps. De l'autre, elle fouilla ses poches et finit par sortir son portable. Elle composa un numéro et en attendant son correspondant, elle me dit.

« - Tenez bon, Castle ! Les secours seront vite là ! Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Gary, soufflais-je un peu à contre cœur.

- Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-elle puis son interlocuteur répondit. Ici, le lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD. J'ai un blessé à l'arme blanche qui aurait besoin de soins urgent… nous sommes au 90 45ème rue… au sous-sol, la porte de devant n'est pas verrouillée. Elle raccrocha. Faiblement, je tirais sur mes liens en demandant

- Lien…

- Je peux couper celui de votre bras droit mais celui du gauche semble faire garrot et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Puis après avoir appuyé sur une touche de raccourci, elle remit son téléphone à l'oreille. Esposito, c'est Beckett. J'ai besoin que tu lances un avis de rechercher sur Gary Porter… Je t'expliquerai… Après ça, vous me rejoindrez chez lui. »

Une fois ces coups de fils passés, nous retombâmes dans le silence. Je sentais la main de Kate autour de mon poignet et je m'accrochais à ça. De son autre main, elle défit le lien qui retenait mon bras droit. Je ne pus retenir mon membre qui chut sur ma jambe. Kate l'attrapa et enlevant sa main de ma blessure, elle posa la mienne à la place.

« - Ecoutez-moi Castle. Je vais devoir aller chercher un tissu pour faire compresse. Il faut qu'en attendant, vous essayiez de garder votre main sur la blessure.

- Ok, répondis-je en affermissant ma prise sur mon poignet.

- Kate, t'es rentrée ? demanda une voix à l'étage qui m'arracha un frisson mais Kate lâcha complètement mon poignet, défit son holster et sortit son arme puis elle répondit :

- Oui, je suis en bas.

- Mais qu'est que tu fais en bas ? demanda Matthew une pointe de colère dans la voix alors qu'il commençait à descendre l'escalier.

- Je sauve mon partenaire, répondit-elle, encore, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant avec un sourire. Je fus certain à ce moment-là que la vraie Kate était de retour

- Viens, on va remonter et je vais te faire un thé, dit-il en arrivant en bas des marches.

- Oh non, ça sûrement pas ! répondit-elle en levant son arme. Tu vas rester sagement là où tu es et on va attendre mes collègues pour qu'ils t'amènent à ta place… en prison.

- Mais enfin ma puce, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est lui, dit-il en me désignant, qui t'as encore mis des idées bizarres dans la tête.

- Non, au contraire, je n'ai pas été aussi lucide depuis des mois. L'hypnose ne marche pas éternellement et parfois un petit élément déclenche le réveil. Tu n'aurais pas du t'en prendre à Castle. »

L'hypnose, voilà le pourquoi du changement de comportement de Kate. Matthew lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau. Ça me rappela que je savais des choses que Kate ignorait encore. Rassemblant mes forces, je dis :

« - Pas Gary … Matthew… Matthew…meurtrier…Emma.

- Tu vois bien qu'il raconte n'importe quoi ! s'écria Matthew en avançant mais Kate raffermit sa prise sur sa crosse ce qui le fit s'arrêter.

- Bien au contraire, ça du sens ! Tu ne t'appelles pas Gary mais Matthew et tu as assassiné Emma Jones. C'est ça, Castle ?

- Oui, soufflais-je ravi de voir que notre connexion était toujours là.

- Mais enfin ma chérie, je t'aime ! Je t'apporterai bien plus que tout ce que cet écrivain de malheur pourrait te donner.

- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Castle n'a jamais voulu me faire changer. J'ai changé, évolué, depuis qu'il est rentré dans ma vie mais seulement parce que je l'ai voulu alors que toi, tu as forcé le changement.

- Pour ton propre bien, tu étais en train de te détruire à aimer un homme qui ne t'aime pas et veut seulement te mettre dans son lit.

- Encore une fois, tu as tout faux. Ça fait bientôt quatre ans qu'on se connait avec Castle et il n'a jamais plus rien retenté depuis la fois où j'ai dit non lors de notre première enquête. De plus il m'a prouvé suffisamment de fois qu'il m'aimait et figure toi qu'il me l'a même dit. » Matthew était bouche bée et moi, j'avais beau savoir que je devais rester calme, je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mon cœur de faire des bonds. Elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait de la fusillade et surtout elle se souvenait de ma déclaration. Il fallait que je m'accroche à ça pour tenir car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Déjà je commençais à sombrer. J'entendais toujours Kate et Gary discuter mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Puis soudain, un grand bruit me fit rouvrir les yeux. Les gars avaient débarqué. Ils s'étaient précipités sur Matthew et Kévin était en train de lui passer les menottes. Kate lui dit alors les charges qui pesaient contre lui :

« - Gary Porter, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve votre vrai identité, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Emma Jones, la tentative de meurtre contre Richard Castle et le viol du lieutenant Katherine Beckett. » Les gars furent surpris de la dernière accusation mais moi, je comprenais. Je pouvais partir en paix, Kate était sauvée et je savais qu'elle m'aimait. Enfin pas tout à fait, j'aurai aimé voir ma fille une dernière fois. Alexis était encore jeune et même si j'avais confiance en Mère, je partirais plus tranquille si Kate pouvait rester dans les parages et jeter un œil. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je murmurai.

« - Kate … veillez … Alexis.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Les secours sont là, vous allez vous en sortir.

- Kate … promettez !

- Allons, Castle ! Soyez réaliste, vous allez m'emmerder encore un moment, » répondit-elle en reposant sa main sur mon poignet. Je n'avais plus la force de parler aussi essayais-je de lui transmettre mon désir par le regard.

« - Très bien, je vous jure que je veillerai sur Alexis. »

Maintenant, je pouvais m'en aller. Je fermais les yeux et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, la première réflexion que je me fis c'est que le paradis était plutôt confortable. Puis la douleur éclata. Tous mes membres me brulaient sauf au poignet ou ça me démangeait horriblement. J'avais la gorge sèche et une samba brésilienne dansait dans ma tête. Vu la souffrance, je n'étais pas au paradis mais l'enfer me paraissait trop doux. Tournant la tête avec précaution, je découvris ou j'étais grâce aux machines qui m'entouraient et la perfusion depuis laquelle un liquide s'écoulait jusqu'à mon bras. L'hôpital ! J'étais donc vivant. Bougeant lentement, je promenais mon regard dans la chambre et découvris que je n'étais pas seul. Deux personnes étaient restées près de moi et en les voyant, j'aurai aimé avoir de quoi prendre une photo. Kate s'était endormis sur une banquette, la tête reposant contre la vitre. L'une de ses mains essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un magasin alors que l'autre reposait sur l'épaule de la plus magnifique jeune fille qui existait. Alexis s'était allongé, la tête sur les cuisses de ma muse. Toutes les deux semblaient paisibles, comme rassurée par la présence de l'autre. Je ne me lasserai jamais de les admirer et cette vision semblait apaiser mon corps car je ne sentais plus mes muscles douloureux. Je voulus m'installer plus confortablement pour profiter du spectacle mais je dus bouger trop brusquement car la douleur se rappela à mon bon souvenir et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Aussitôt les yeux de Kate s'ouvrirent et je vis de la panique dans son regard. Je lui fis un maigre sourire et cela sembla la rassurer. Avec précaution, elle se leva, mit sa veste en boule sous la tête de ma fille et vient me rejoindre.

« - ça y est, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ? chuchota-t-elle avec malice

- Je suis… resté longtemps … inconscient ? murmurais-je à la fois pour ne pas réveiller ma fille mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas encore la force de faire plus.

- Un peu plus de 5 heures, répondit-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Comment ça s'est finit ? Kate baissa la tête un instant mais j'eu le temps de voir son regard se voiler. Malgré ça, elle me raconta la suite des événements.

- Dès que les gars ont embarqué Matthew, les secouristes vous ont pris en charge. Vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang et ils étaient étonnés que vous soyez resté conscient aussi longtemps. Je leur ai ouvert la route et on vous a conduit rapidement à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les médecins vous ont recousu et mis sous surveillance. Ils vous ont donné le minimum de sang pour que vous restiez avec nous. On a même participé, dit-elle en dépliant son coude ou un pansement était encore présent.

- Et Matthew ?

- Les gars l'ont fait craquer en une heure et ont obtenu des aveux complets. Apparemment, il est psychologiquement instable…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! m'exclamais-je avant de grimacer.

- Castle, ça va ? demanda Kate en m'aidant à me redressais.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis encore un peu faible mais vu ce qu'il vient d'arriver, je pense que c'est normal.

- Je suis désolée. Je la regardais, surpris. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Avec prudence et douceur, je lui attrapais la main.

- Asseyez-vous et expliquez-vous, pourquoi vous êtes désolée ? Elle hésita quelques secondes et finalement prit place sur le bord du lit. Elle n'avait pas lâché ma main, ce qui me prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- J'aurais du me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Vous ne pouviez pas, vous étiez conditionnée pour penser que tout allait bien et je pense aussi, pour me haïr.

- Mais justement, c'est ça qui aurait dû me faire réagir ! Je ne vous ai jamais haïs. Je vous ai trouvé arrogant, immature et insouciant dès le début de notre partenariat. Vous êtes parfois agaçant mais comme un ordinateur un peu lent et qu'on menace de mettre à la poubelle.

- C'est gentil ! dis-je avec un sourire ironique alors que Kate s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle.

- ça, c'est que je pensais de vous au début de notre partenariat mais j'ai découvert d'autres aspects de votre personnalité, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Alexis et en serrant légèrement ma main. Seulement, j'ai des doutes et des peurs et Matthew les a exploité pour me dresser contre vous, termina-t-elle en tournant la tête.

- Eh, Kate ! Regardez-moi, je tirais un peu sur sa main et elle finit par retourner son regard vers moi. Je suis en vie et Matthew ne pourra plus jamais nuire. De plus, il avait monté sa vengeance depuis tellement de temps que je ne pense pas que quelque chose aurait pu l'arrêter. Et si vous lui aviez résisté, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

- Comment vous faites ? me demanda-t-elle. Surpris, je lui retournais la question :

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Comment vous faites pour arriver à toujours voir le bon côté des choses ?

- Je ne le vois pas toujours, répondis-je en baissant le regard.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle et je sus au ton de sa voix que je l'avais étonnée.

- J'ai beau afficher une figure d'homme sûr de lui, je reste quand même un petit garçon qui a été abandonné par son père et qui ne veut plus jamais revivre ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai cette tendance à être surprotecteur envers les personnes que j'aime, » terminais-je en relevant les yeux et en me perdant dans son regard. La chambre redevint silencieuse, parfait cocon pour les confidences qui venaient d'être faite. La main de Kate était chaude dans la mienne et nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Peu à peu, mon corps se détendit et la fatigue se fit sentir. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir car j'avais peur que Kate ne soit plus là à mon réveil. Je finis par trouver le courage de demander :

« - Vous restez ?

- Toujours, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide et une légère pression sur ma main.

- Merci, dis-je en fermant les paupières mais une pensée désagréable me traversa l'esprit et m'empêcha de m'endormir. Et Kate, pour le bébé, je serais là, aussi bien pour vous que pour lui.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Quel bébé ? Son ton me fit rouvrir les yeux. Elle paraissait franchement perplexe. Je ne pus retenir une exclamation.

- L'enfoiré ! Il m'avait dit que vous étiez enceinte.

- Castle, même si j'étais effectivement conditionné pour vous haïr, quelque chose au fond de moi m'empêchait d'être totalement satisfaite de ma relation avec Matthew donc non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je poussais un soupir de soulagement qui fit rire ma partenaire.

- Ravi de vous faire rire, détective. Puis reprenant mon sérieux, je repris, je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sorti de là.

- Comme ça nous sommes à égalité maintenant, répondit-elle avec un franc sourire. Puis quelque chose changea dans son regard et elle continua, et puis, vous savez ce mur, je hochais la tête, je voyais très bien de quoi elle parlait. Eh bien, il n'est pas encore tombé mais une grosse fissure est apparue dedans, peut-être que…

- Nous pourrions l'agrandir, » complétais-je avec un grand sourire avant de fermer les yeux et que Morphée ne m'emporte dans ses bras.

**FIN**


End file.
